Kekasihku
by SorValend
Summary: AU."Na-Naruto-kun t-tapi ini di k-kantor,"/Hahh, ahku... sungguhhh, sungguh sangat merindukanmu, Hinata-chan."/"Jadi... biarkan untuk saat ini aku terus bersamamu, mendekapmu, merasakan aromamu, dan... menyentuhmu," Warning Inside


**Kekasihku by SorValend**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU/OOC/TYPO/ dan LIME/LEMON (17+)!**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rated : M**

**A/N :** ini Fict pertama saya yang mengandung lemon! Mohon dikoreksi ya... ohya, mungkin di chap awal-awal belum keluar lemon yang bener-bener lemonnya loh (?). mungkin hanya impilisit lemon doang. Soalnya aku pengen lebih nonjolin rasa cinta NaruHina disini. Jadi, mungkin lemon matengnya(?) keluar nanti setelah... ehem NaruHina-nya nikah. #gubrak# *bocor dah* ^^"

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Hinata's POV**

Hai. Perkenalkan, Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 24 tahun, aku seorang anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Keluarga-ku tak terlalu kaya, tapi juga tidak bisa disebut miskin. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang sekertaris di Perusahaan besar Tokyo.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaanku, ehmmm, aku ini kekasih dari Bos-ku loh! Hahaha, mungkin kalian memang tidak bertanya, tapi aku hanya ingin menyombongkan kekasihku... tak apakan? Dia pantas untuk disombongkan karena dia tampan, cerdas, dan juga kaya. Sempurna bukan? Tapi bukan hanya itu... dia selalu membuatku nyaman, dan bahagia hanya dengan perlakuannya yang spesial. Sungguh, aku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

Ah, itu dia kekasihku! Sepertinya dia sudah menyelesaikan rapatnya. E-eh, tu-tunggu... Kyaaa~ Rasanya aku ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan saat dia ternyata berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum. Oh Kami-sama, aku rasa aku akan meleleh. Kyaaa Naruto-kun! Dan— Oh Yah, aku lupa memberitahu nama kekasihku pada kalian. Sebenarnya nama kekasihku itu adalah... Uzumaki Naruto. Indah bukan? Itu menurutku.

"Ikutlah keruanganku." Ujarnya tersenyum padaku, aku-pun tersenyum membalasnya. Lalu dia masuk tanpa menunggu aku.

**End Hinata POV**

**Normal POV**

Naruto memasuki ruangannya tanpa menunggu Hinata. Setelah Naruto benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Hinata mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tak teratur itu terlebih dahulu.

"Haaah..." setelah kegiatannya selesai, Hinata melangkah memasuki ruangan Naruto dengan perasaan gugup.

***Kriieettt***

Hinata membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Setelah memasuki ruangan yang terkesan 'Natural' karena catnya yang berwarna hijau dan biru serta barang lainnya yang berwarna senada, Hinata dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah menerawang keluar jendela ruangan kerjanya, membelakangi tempat Hinata berdiri sekarang. Mata sapphire indah itu dapat menangkap sosok yang dicintainya, sontak pemuda pirang tersebut berbalik dan tersenyum riang menyambut Hinata. "Duduklah..." Naruto berkata dengan hangat seperti biasanya.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu berjalan dan duduk disalah satu sofa biru panjang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Melihat itu, Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Ah, N-Na-Naruto-kunh!" pekik Hinata kaget, karena dengan tiba-tiba Hinata ditindih oleh tubuh kekar Naruto. Naruto yang menghampit Hinata diantara tubuhnya dan sofa, terus mencoba mencium bibir ranum Hinata yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Tapi Hinata seperti menolaknya. Kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak berniat merubah posisinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun t-tapi ini di k-kantor," Jawab Hinata cepat tapi pelan, tak mau membuat Naruto salah paham. "A-aku... hanya takut ada yang melihat ki-kita." Sambung Hinata dengan wajah memerah, karena dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang tampan dari dekat –lagi-.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar alasan Gadisnya. Ya, dia tahu ini di Kantor. Tapi sungguh, untuk sekarang dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia dan Hinata hanya bisa bertegur sapa antar seorang sekertaris pada atasannya. Karena minggu ini Naruto sungguh sangat sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Naruto hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan Hinata barang sebentar saja. Ya, sebentar saja... dia butuh Hinata sekaranng.

"Aku akan mengunci pintu," Naruto bangkit menghampiri pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup tanpa terkunci lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Hinata yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya hanya diam melihat kekasihnya yang kembali menghampiri dirinya.

"Kita lakukan pelan-pelan," kata Naruto tersenyum lembut dan dibalas oleh anggukan gugup dari Hinata. Perlahan, Naruto membaringkan Hinata di sofa biru tersebut. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali menindih Hinata –atau lebih tepatnya berada diatas Hinata dengan kedua tangan tan itu berada masing-masing di samping tubuh Hinata, untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya.

Wajah tan itu mendekat dan melumat langsung bibir ranum Hinata. Bibir mereka tidak hanya sekedar bersentuhan, Naruto yang sebelumnya hanya melumat bibir Hinata kini mulai berani memasukkan lidahnya untuk bermain saliva disana.

Hinata mengerang pelan, tatkala Naruto mengemut bibir bagian bawahnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Mata kedua insan tersebut masih terpejam rapat, mencoba menikmati saliva serta segala sesuatu yang mereka terima dari pasangan, dibagian mulut. "Ehmmmeh..." erangan Hinata bertambah volume-nya, dikarenakan Naruto yang melumat dan menyesap bibirnya semakin cepat dan kencang, membuat gadis bermata Lavender itu tak henti-henti-nya merasakan kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan yang terus mengalir sekarang.

"Hengmmhh...hmbh—Na-hrutoh-kunhheh," Hinata mendesah dengan nafasnya yang sama sekali tidak beraturan, memanggil nama sang kekasih sembari meremas lembut rambut pirang jabrik yang pemiliknya masih saja sibuk mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Hinata dengan menyenangkan.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, dan langsung memandang pearl lavender indah yang Ia rindukan dalam beberapa hari ini. Oh tidak, untuk selama ini Hinata selalu di rindukan oleh Naruto.

Masih saling memandang, mereka mengatur pernapasan mereka yang sempat kehilangan oksigen. "Hahh, ahku... sungguhhh, sungguh sangat merindukanmu, Hinata-chan." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, tangan kanan berkulit tan itu membelai pipi Hinata yang merona merah. "A-aku juga N-Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku sangat merindukanmu." Hinata menuturkan kerinduannya dengan gugup, tapi dia mengatakan itu dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut dan menawan. Naruto tersenyum lima jari mendengarnya.

Naruto kini membuka kancing kemeja Hinata dari atas. Hinata yang sadar akan itu langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto, mencegahnya agar tak melanjutkannya lebih dari ini. "K-kamu t-tidak akan melakukannya p-padaku se-sekarang b-bukan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tahukan? Aku sudah berjanji tak akan melakukannya sebelum kau—" telunjuk Naruto menyentuh hidung mancung Hinata telak, "—menjadi... isteri-ku. Hehehe, apa kamu lupa?" Naruto tertawa cerah melihat Hinata gelagapan menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang melanda gadis Hyuuga itu ketika mendengar kalimat 'Kau jadi isteri-ku'. Sungguh, Naruto sangat merindukan Hinata yang bersikap malu-malu seperti ini.

Naruto turun dan langsung duduk, merubah posisinya yang sebelumnya berada diatas Hinata lalu menarik gadis itu agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Seperti kebiasaannya seorang Hinata ketika malu, gadis itu terus memainkan jari-jari lentiknya dengan sedikit bergetar. Naruto kembali tertawa, ah tidak, sepertinya kali ini pemuda tampan itu menyeringai.

Diraihnya tangan mungil itu yang begitu dingin dikarenakan sedang gugup, menghentikan kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuk Hinata seorang. Begitu kontras ketika warna tan itu menyatu dengan warna putih porselen. Hangat. Itulah yang Hinata dapatkan ketika tangan kekasihnya itu membawanya untuk membelai pipi Naruto yang sama hangatnya dengan kepribadian si pemilik.

Naruto memejamkan matanya damai, menikmati setiap sentuhan Hinata dipipi-nya. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi Hinata langsung tersentak ketika merasakan sedotan yang menarik jari-jari lentiknya itu masuk kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Hinata, aku... sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Naruto, memejamkan mata sapphire-nya sembari menikmati jari Hinata yang Ia sesap. Seperti sebelumnya, Hinata masih saja diam dengan wajah merona, membiarkan Naruto yang ambil kendali.

"Jadi... biarkan untuk saat ini aku terus bersamamu, mendekapmu, merasakan aromamu, dan... menyentuhmu," Naruto melepaskan sedotannya pada jari Hinata. Naruto yang saat ini masih menjadi 'alas' tempat Hinata duduk menyeringai tanpa disadari Hinata. Naruto menjilat sekali tengkuk belakang Hinata, lalu beralih menyesap cuping Hinata yang menurutnya menggoda. "Hengemmmhh.." Hinata mendesah tertahan.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Naruto disela-sela 'kesibukannya'. Hinata menggeleng pelan disertai dengan erangan tertahan yang masih saja mengalir deras keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Dua hari lagi... hersssp, aku akan ke Italia," jawab Naruto kemudian.

Hinata yang mendengarnya terkejut dan langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi tumpuannya. "U-untuk apa k-kamu pergi kesana? Dan... Ke-kenapa baru b-bilang sekarang? Se-sedangkan kamu akan berangkat dua hari lagi. Ke-kenapa?" wajah berbingkai indigo itu kini begitu terkejut, Ia berkata dengan suara yang bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

Naruto menghela nafas berat "Ini mendadak Hime... Semalam Ayah menelepon dan memintaku untuk membantunya dalam proyek disana da—"

"—Berapa lama?" potong Hinata, matanya sedikit sembab karena sempat menangis tadi. "Mungkin satu bulan." Jawab Naruto memandang sendu Hinata yang menunduk tepat dihadapannya.

Ketika Naruto akan menyentuh wajah Hinata, gadis itu langsung bangkit lalu membungkukan badannya pamit, "Saya harus kembali bekerja Uzumaki-san," setelah berpamitan Hinata berjalan pelan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Setelah Hinata benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya, Naruto langsung membantingkan tubuhnya ke sofa lalu memejamkan mata. Lelah eh? Tentu saja. Merasa bersalah? Pastinya.

***krieettt—*  
>*—BLAM*<strong>

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar pintunya dibanting, dengan malas pemuda itu memandang kearah pintu, dan ternyata...

Eh, Hinata?

Gadis itu terlihat gelgapan merapikan penampilannya, "Ada a—" ketika Naruto mau bertanya, tapi pemuda itu terlanjur tahu apa yang terjadi hanya dari tatapan gadis tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam ketika tahu Naruto memandanginya yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja—yang tadinya terbuka tiga kancing karena ulah Naruto. Rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini.

Hahaha, sepertinya Hinata lupa merapikan penampilannya sebelum keluar.

Hinata yang sudah selesai, dengan wajah sebal—tapi imut, Hinata segera meninggalkan ruangan Naruto. Setelah memandangi kepergian kekasihnya, Naruto menghela nafas lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Satu hari menjelang Naruto pergi ke Italia, Hinata tak pernah mau mengangkat telepon ataupun sekedar membalas sapaan dari Naruto. Mungkin Hinata masih marah karena Naruto akan pergi jauh untuk beberapa lama tapi baru memberitahunya.

Semua itu membuat Naruto frustasi. Hingga akhirnya, malam sebelum Naruto berangkat pada esok harinya, Naruto meminta Iruka, orang yang paling dia percaya, untuk memnjemput Hinata agar mau bertemu dengannya.

Dan Iruka berhasil membujuk Hinata untuk ikut dan mau menggunakan gaun yang Naruto pilihkan untuk Hinata pakai malam ini. Diperjalanan menuju ke tempat Hinata masih saja diam melamun, berpikir Ia harus bersikap bagaimana nanti di Hadapan Naruto, karena sudah mencueki sang kekasih.

Dan lamunan Hinata terhenti saat dia merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah restoran. Sudah Hinata duga, Naruto akan mengajaknya makan malam.

Hinata-pun memasuki restoran dengan gugup. Tubuhnya yang indah kini terbalut dengan gaun biru pendek tanpa lengan berdada potongan lumayan rendah. Tapi Hinata menggunakan jaket untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang lumayan terekspos tersebut.

Sepi. Itulah yang Hinata dapatkan ketika memasuki restoran tempat Naruto mengundangnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari sosok Naruto, karena restoran ini sangat sepi —atau lebih tepatnya hanya ada dia dan Naruto di restoran tersebut.

Hinata berjalan pelan, menghampiri Naruto yang kini duduk memunggunginya. Setelah Hinata berada tepat dibelakang Naruto, dengan gugup Hinata berhenti. "Na-Naruto-kun..." sapanya pelan tapi cukup untuk Naruto tangkap dan sesegera menoleh kebelakang.

Naruto menangkap sosok Hinata yang sekarang memainkan jarinya seperti biasa. Dengan pelan naruto menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di seberang kursi Naruto. Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja malu. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk Hinata, tapi tetap saja selalu membuatnya gugup.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, mereka makan dengan tenang. Tak ada yang berbicara, mereka berdua hanya saling mencuri pandang pada satu sama lain.

"Hinata..." untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan. Hinata menoleh, menatap Naruto. "Hmm, a-ada apa?" respon Hinata masih sibuk memainkan makanannya.

"Soal besok aku—"

"—tak apa, aku mengerti. Pergilah, tak usah khawatir tentang aku. Aku tidak akan marah padamu kok," Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto dan mencoba tersenyum.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Soal besok aku... ingin kau ikut denganku, Hinata. Apa kamu mau?"

Suara dentingan alat makan yang Hinata hasilkan lenyap begitu saja, menyisakan si pembuat ulah yang terdiam di tempatnya. Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum melihatnya, "Mau tidak? Kalau dalam hitungan lima kamu tidak menjawabnya, aku anggap kamu menolaknya. Sat—"

"—Aku mau!"

"Heheh, baiklah. Besok kita berangkat!"

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

**A/N : **gak banyak bacot kok... Cuma mau minta review kritik dan saran yang **"****memBangun"** aja kok ^^

**28 Januari 2012-01-31**

"**REVIEW"**


End file.
